true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy Adams
Poppy Adams is the central antagonist of the 2017 film Kingsman: The Golden Circle. She is a femme fatale, ruthless and cunning drug lord who was secretly employed by Agent Jack "Whiskey" Daniels. However, she later betrayed Daniels by creating an antidote and using it to overthrow his career. She is portrayed Julianne Moore. History Past After Agent Whiskey secretly formed The Golden Circle, Poppy sought to take over his ranks among the illegal drug ring by kidnapping celebrities (including Elton John), keeping them as hostages and testing the drugs on them while they are on TV so she could bribe the entire world's drugged up populace into buying the antidote from her circle and then she could finally have enough power to overthrow Whiskey. She found Poppy Land as a resort under her ownership as she also used the attraction for her own illegal purposes. Attacking the Kingsman organization She first sends Charlie to hack into the Kingsman's mainframe. This shall allow Poppy to send missiles to the Kingsen's base and destroy whoever is inside of it. One of her employees, Charles, later introduces Angel to Poppy. Angel insists that he wants to become a member of her circle. She tells him that in order to do so, he will need to kill Charles and eat him. He eventually does that, and gains Poppy's trust. Poppy then tells Angel to go to the saloon. As he gets there, Angel's fingerprints are erased, his teeth are filled and a robot tattoos him with a tattoo of the Golden Circle. He becomes a member of the drug ring. Poppy then talks to Charlie. Poppy tells Charlie that she is feeling homesick and that she is tired of working in the jungle all the time on illegal business. Poppy then reveals to Charlie that she can poison each one of customers with his help. She then goes with Charlie to an Elton John concert. She discovers that Elton has used her drugs with another user. Thereafter, she finds out that Angel was spying after her all along, so she sends her dogs to kill Angel and she kidnaps Elton John afterwards, in order to succeed with her plans. Blackmailing many people She later puts herself and her "test subjects"/hostages onto live TV. She reveals that she has an antidote for the drugs that The Golden Circle are selling and that she will hand it out if they pay a certain price, just so she could gain money, overthrow her secret benefactor Whiskey (who wants to drug them up and ultimately kill them with no conditions), and sell more drugs in the future. However, her plans go awry when Whiskey and the Kingsman agents Eggsy and Harry go to one of Charlie's bases in Italy and steal the antidotes for the drug's results. They also steal a portion of heroin in order to inject Poppy with it. However, Harry suspects that Whiskey is Poppy's secret employer and a double agent for both teams, as he then shoots the agent, much to Eggsy's horror. Egssy however uses his technology to save Whiskey's life. Poppy then hears from one of her enforcers that she is under siege; Eggsy and Harry are attacking Poppy Land. When Eggsy and Harry arrive at her office, Poppy takes pleasure in greeting them. However, Eggsy looses his patience and injects Poppy Adams with a severe dose of heroin, thus killing her after she is affected by the drug. However, Poppy's death did not stop the plan from working. Whiskey revealed himself as the puppet master behind Poppy and The Golden Circle; he employed them so that the people would be drugged up and caught for their crimes, just so they would feel whatever he felt when a drug lord killed his own wife. Whiskey then tries to destroy the antidote and kill Eggsy and Harry, but Eggsy manages to throw him eventually into the incinerator. Category:Terrorists Category:Traitors Category:Kidnappers Category:Opportunists Category:Overconfident Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Aristocrats Category:Enforcers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Pawns Category:Nemesis Category:Cold Hearted Category:Females Category:Tyrants Category:Right-Hand Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Minions Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Manipulative Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extortionists Category:Deceased Category:Jingoist Category:Ambitious Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Drug Lords Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer Category:Hypocrites